A Jack Ianto Christmas
by Dalek Chicken
Summary: As title says, basically an excuse for smut as there is no plot. But its Janto, so who cares? I don't.


A Christmas Janto Smut Fic

Disclaimer: Don't own TW, Jack or Ianto, no matter how much I wish I did. They all blong to BBC and RTD

WARNING: Explicit adult content. M/M. Don't like it, then tough, cos I do.

Author's notes: Yet another excuse for smut, which is all this is. Janto of course. Enjoy.

Jack stopped in his tracks when he turned the corner, the two drinks in his hands. The blood seemed to literally drain form his face as he watched Ianto kissing another man. He took a breath, pretending it didn't bother him. He sat the cups down and made a hasty exit.

Ianto pushed away from the man who had snogged him. "Stop!"

"Oh, come on, it's tradition!" He leaned forward against Ianto, the alcohol on his breath more then evident.

Ianto gently pushed him away, taking a step back. "Ianto, really, it's just a kiss."He reached forward. Ianto swatted the attempt to grab him and moved away quickly, heading to the bar, where he saw Jack last. He frowned when he couldn't see Jack anywhere in the crowd. He spotted Gwen and Rhys sitting at the bar, laughing and talking happily. He made his way to them.

"Sorry, Gwen, but have you seen Jack at all?"

Gwen nodded, taking a sip of her pint.

"He passed us not long ago, looked upset, is something wrong?"

Ianto shook his head. "Not that i can think of."

'Oh, well, good luck."

Ianto nodded and smiled, trying not to hyperventilate.

He grabbed his coat, and noticed Jack hadn't taken his. He grabbed it.

He went out side, thinking for a moment before making his way to the rose garden that connected to the driveway. He found the man he was searching for standing before the large fountain. His shoulders were hunched over and shaking slightly. Ianto slipped the great coat over Jack's shoulders. Jack stood up straight, hastily wiping the obvious tears from his eyes.

"Are you alright?" Ianto asked quietly, making to wrap an arm around his Captains shoulders, but it was shrugged off. "Jack?" Ianto wasn't sure what had gotten into him. He had been having a great time until he went to get the next round of drinks. NAd then Ianto had been hauled underneath a piece of mistletoe and....Oh.

"It was nothing Jack. Just some drunk idiot."

This didn't seem to help.

He grabbed him gently by the shoulder and turned him so they were facing each other. He took Jacks face in his hands, making him look him in the eyes.

"It didn't mean anything. Not to me. He just caught me under some mistletoe. It was just bad luck, thats all"

"Bad luck I happened to walk past right then you mean?"

Ianto shook his head.

"No, that isn't what I meant." he sighed.

"Jack, I wouldn't lie to you, you know that. "

Jack nodded slightly.

"Then believe me when I say he meant nothing to me."

"And me?"

Ianto smiled warmly, brushing his lips gently against Jacks in a chaste kiss.

"You mean more to me then anybody here." He kissed him again. "And anybody in Cardiff."

He repeated this several times, bringing a grin to Jacks face. He pulled Ianto in for a kiss, this time letting it last. He demanded entrance to Iantos mouth.

His tongue darted in, dominating Iantos mouth. Ianto kissed back more then willingly, his hands falling to rest on Jacks shoulders. Jack wrapped a hand round his lovers waist, pulling them closer. After several minutes Ianto reluctantly broke the kiss. He leaned his head against the now wet shoulder and pulled back, laughing when he realised it had been snowing lightly during their kissing session. He ran a hand through Jacks hair, making it stand on end. "Come on, we'd best get going, don't want to be catching a cold now, do we?" He asked, sliding his hand into the slightly larger one. They walked to the SUV together, getting in and sharing another kiss before driving off.

They barely made it into the hub before they had stripped down. Jack had Ianto pressed up against one of the workstations, holding him close possesively with one arm, the other caressing and teasing Ianto's chest, slowly inching its way south. One of Iantos arms were braced againt the desk, the other was running down Jacks back, tracing patterns on the smooth muscles that seemed to quiver as he touched them. Jack broke the kiss, his mouth now attacking Ianto's neck. he gently nuzzled and kissed the soft flesh occasionally nipping gently. Ianto moaned, his head falling back as Jacks hand stroked his erection. His hand gripped Jacks shoulder as his lovers expert fingers started to move faster.

"Jack..." Ianto moaned, thrusting his hips towards his lover.

"Please...." he mewled, not caring hiw he sounded, all he wanted was Jack. And he wanted his lover now.

Jack grinned against the delicate skin of Ianto's collarbone.

"Tell me what you want." He whispered into his lovers ear, causing shivers to go down his spine.

Iamto whimpered as Jack released his erection.

"You. Want you. Need you. Please."

Jack watched Ianto as he begged for him. Jack quickly undressed, then stepped forward, capturing Ianto's swollen lips in his own.

He quickly helped Ianto divest himself of what was left of his now crumpled suit. He pulled their bodies close, deepening their kiss in the process. Ianto moaned into Jacks mouth as Jack began to stroke his lovers cock.

"Please Jack.......please, fuck me, need you to................yesssss." Ianto hissed as Jack lined his own erection with Ianto's entrance, not waiting to prepare his lover. He thrust in suddenly, causing Ianto to arch into his touch.

Jack watched Ianto's face as he thrust in again, the pleasure etched across his face.

"Harder....."Ianto broke off with a moan as Jack complied. Ianto thrust up to meet his lover, pulling him in for another kiss.

Ianto cried out his lovers name as he came over both their stomachs, Jack coming soon after. Ianto leaned back, letting Jacks weight fall sgainst him. He wrapped his arms around the man he loved, tilting his face so he could look into his eyes. He gently stroked Jack's cheek, sighing inwardly when he saw the slight puffiness of his sprakling blue eyes.

He drew him in for a chaste kiss, pulling back after a few seconds.

"You are the only person I want in my bed tonight."

"What about tomorrow night?" Jack asked with a mischevious grin.

"And tomorrow night and all the nights after that til we're sick of each other. And even then I'll find a way into your bed."

Jack chuckled. "You always have a place in my bed. Don't doubt it." He picked himself up, relieving Ianto of his weight. He took Ianto's hand and led him down to the small cot that was his bed.

Ianto grinned when he saw the sight infront of him. Jack had hung mistletoe over the bed, and a large unusually glittery wreath hung over the head of the bed.

"Should I be worried?" He asked, not liking the mischevious glint in Jacks eyes. He backed away from the other man a little.

"Now, Jack......there really isn't any need.........what are you planning to do with that?"


End file.
